Oin Lightbringer
Summary Oin Lightbringer is a dwarven cleric. Oin doesn't like to talk about his personal life and keeps to himself. He is well-versed in healing magic and favors the gauntlet and shield style of melee combat. Oin is very stern, commanding, and no-nonsense. He shows this with his parent-like lectures (that frequently become physically forceful) on the rest of the party, mainly Jalerom and Kross. He is very cautious and likes to go in with a plan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. | High 8-C average. | 8-A average. | 7-C. Name: Oin Lightbringer Origin: Welcome to the Show Age: Unknown. Gender: Male Classification: Dwarf, Cleric Powers and Abilities: Air manipulation, Aura, Blessed, Chaos Manipulation , Clairvoyance, Creation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Durability Negation , Earth Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect magic), Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Holy Manipulation, Homing Attack (Magic Missile), Light Manipulation, Longevity, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation Magic Negation, Perception Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Precognition, Resistance, Smite, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Attack Potency: Street Level physically. Higher with Magic (On par with Jalerom ) | Large Building level physically (Average for a character between levels 2-6 as calculated by using these feats and then calculating the rate of exponential growth to determine increase at each level. Can easily harm characters that can withstand direct hits from lightning). Higher '''with magic | '''Multi-City Block Level '''physicallt (Average for a character between levels 7-14, can easily harm characters strong enough to tank the "disintegrate" spell). '''Higher with Magic | Town Level physically (Able to inlict damage on other Lvl 15 characters). Higher with magic. | Mountain Level physically (Can keep up with the Balor). Higher with Magic | Mountain Level physically (Stronger than before, Traded blows with Mamon and Belial). Higher with Magic | Island Level physically (Fought against a Squad of Demons). Higher with Magic | Planet Level physically (Casually oneshot hundreds of demons in a single blow). Higher with Magic Speed: Peak Human, with Transonic reflexes and combat speed (Able to fight on par with and react to characters fast enough to snatch arrows and bullets out of the air) | High Hypersonic+ '(Able to react to characters who can dodge lightning, average speed is around Mach 70) | '''Massively Hypersonic '(MUCH faster than before, Mach 300) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Mach 700) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with The Balor, Mach 1912.4) | | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before, Mach 2335.2) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 2851.5) | Relativistic (Casually speed-blitzed entire armies of Demons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class | Large Building Class '''average. | '''Multi-City Block Class. | Town Class. | Mountain Class | Mountain Class | Island Class | Planet Class Durability: Street Level(Can take hits from characters of his level.) Large Building level on average (Able to take hits from characters of equivalent level) | Multi-City Block Level average | Town Level | Mountain Level | Mountain Level | Island Level | Planet Level Stamina: Very high. Can fight unimpeded even while grievously injured. Range: Standard melee range. Up to hundreds of feet with magic Standard Equipment: Shield, Gauntlet Intelligence: Average Book Smarts, Above average Street Smarts and Tactical Intelligence. Very cautious. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Flame Strike: Smites foes with Divine Fire * Harm: '''Devestates target with negative energy. '''Key: Beginning of Series | Season 1, Pre-Labyrinth | Season 1, Post Labyrinth | Early Season 2 | Late Season 2 | Season 3 | Demigod Form, Limited | Demigod Form, Full Power